Playing in the snow
by Mii-riam
Summary: Zim and Dib are playing in the snow. Like ZADR? Read it! Don't like ZADR? Read it anyway! Completed one-shot, ZaDr.


_It's snowing here__. That gave me the idea for this fanfic. Enjoy!_

"You're all doomed… doom!" Ms. Bitters was giving her usual speech of doom.  
"Hey look it's snowing!" someone in the class suddenly screamed.  
As a response, all students run to the windows and pressed their hands and noses against the glass, while cheering.  
Only Zim looked nervously.  
"What's the matter, Zim?" Dib asked, "Don't you have snow on your planet?"  
"Of course we have!" answered Zim, "It's… err… delicious!"  
Then, the bell rang. Many students flied and fell out of the window, while others run to the door.  
Zim walked slowly to the exit. Outside there were children singing: "Snow snow snow, we love snow…"  
When he was almost outside, he asked to a random student: "So this snow… is it poisonous?"  
"You're kidding, right?" was the answer.

_This sounds familiar_, thought Dib, who walked behind Zim.  
"Are you too scared for the snow, Zim?"  
"Nonsense! An Invader fears nothing!"  
"Then why aren't you going outside?"  
"Err, that's because I, eh, am just very slow."  
"Well, come on!" said Dib impatient. Zim did one step closer to the door, and then quickly jumped back.  
"What is this… snow… made of?" Zim asked.  
"It's made of water", said Dib, "so you're going to burn! Ha ha!"  
"Ooh", said Zim relieved, "Water can't hurt me, I took a past bath this morning."  
Zim walked outside.  
"So, what's the purpose of snow?" Zim asked.  
"It hasn't any", answered Dib, "but you can make snowballs with it. Look."  
Dib picked up some snow and made it spherical.  
"And then wha…" Before Zim could finish his sentence, Dib threw the snowball in Zim's face. The snow partly melted to water and slipped under his clothes.  
"Aaah! Cold! You didn't tell me this 'snow' was so cold! Revenge!" Zim tried to make a snowball too, but his turned out to be a cubicle. Zim looked a bit disappointed to his failed attempt to make a snowball, but threw it in Dib's face anyway. Dib didn't mind and laughed. He found it fun to play in the snow with Zim.

"What else could you make with snow?" Zim asked, noticing that all the other students were going home.  
"Well, we could make a snowman." Dib suggested.  
"Look, first you make a snowball…" Dib saw that Zim stood in his 'defense' mode, like his hologram in 'The Wettening'. "No, I'm not gonna throw this to you, silly."  
"We make this snowball bigger by rolling it in the snow. Then, when it's big enough, (the snowball was now half as big as Dib) we're going to make a smaller snowball, and an even smaller one. Then we staple them on each other and voilà! A snowman!  
"You can use a carrot as a nose and some little rocks for the eyes and mouth."

Meanwhile, Zim was making a snow woman.  
"This looks like nothing." said Zim disappointed, "I guess you have more snow skills then I have."  
Dib looked with big eyes and an open mouth to Zim's snow statue.  
The snow woman was very realistic and beautiful.  
"Yeah, well," answered Dib, "Just practice a few more times and I'm sure that eventually you'll make one just like mine."

"What could we do next in the snow?" Zim asked.  
"I know one more thing we can do without equipment," responded Dib, "making snow angels!"  
Dib looked for a place without footsteps. He lied on his back in the snow, waving with his arms. It looked very weird to the smaller and greener one.  
_Silly human_, he thought, _but so cute.  
_Zim lied down next to Dib, waving with his arms and legs too. When they stood up, their prints looked like two angels.  
Zim, who wasn't dressed for the snow-like weather, shivered.  
"So cold…" he said. He gave Dib a tight hug, while saying: "Warmth hug!"  
Dib hugged Zim back and said: "You can borrow my jacket if you want."  
Dib took of his jacket and gave it to Zim. He noticed it really was cold without jacket.  
First, he regret it he had given away his coat, but when he saw Zim, so happy and cute with Dib's too large coat, Dib felt warm on the inside.  
"Let's make another snow angel!" Zim said.  
They laid down on an un-walked piece of snow. Dib wanted to start waving his arms and legs, but before he could do that, Zim said: "No, wait". He laid his hand on Dib's shoulder and kissed him.  
When they stood up, careful to not ruin their 'artwork', Dib blushed when he noticed that their print looked exactly like what it was; Zim and Dib kissing.  
"You know, maybe it's better to destroy it. I mean, if our classmates see this…"  
"Nonsense", answered Zim, "I like you and that's no secret to anyone."  
Dib smiled and kissed him again.

They spend the rest of the afternoon playing in the snow, having epic snow battles and such.


End file.
